Burning Past
by Isabella Emery
Summary: AU* Emma is a half vampire and a witch. Her family is murdered and she searches for answers. In a turn of events she meets the Cullens. Could her perception of vampires be wrong? And why does Alice Cullen look so familiar? Could she find love as well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. This is is my first fanfic in years. I haven't written anything since my Dragonball Z days, which is about 7 years ago. I am a huge Twilight fan so I decided it was time for me to try my hand at a little something. I dreamed about some of this so it's a work in progress. Please let me know what you think so I get enough courage to continue. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Location: Mountains of Olympic Peninsula, just east of Forks, WA

Sleek and agile, she moved slowly between the trees. The smell of her prey guiding her through the never ending labyrinth of trees and wildlife. She did not care much for hunting animals, but in this form and with the time she had it would suffice. The pain of losing her mother and little brother in the horrific fire was almost bearable when she shifted. Her animilistic instincts took over and she dove into a whole other way of life, the life of a hunter.

She would never forget that night....

**1 Week earlier.**

Emma had just finished her patrols of the border in her mediocre hometown of Vincennes, Indiana. Nothing but corn seemed to stretch endless miles on the outskirts. The town itself held about 40,000 people. It only had that much because of the college there. The first college of Indiana and also the cheapest tuition. Although, it had been almost a year since a vampire dare cross her territory, she was always ready for a fight. There were no hunting of humans in her town, not while she was breathing. Funny, being a half vampire herself, she was so bent on the destruction of the killers. Of course, she could drink animal blood and be just fine. Sure, the humans smelled good, but she would never be a monster. Not like them at least. She shook with delight remembering her last altercation with a life stealing demon.

He was sitting in a small dance club that sat close to the George Rogers Clark Memorial bridge. She could have smelled him from a mile away. She played drunk, it was so easy. Within 5 minutes he had led her to the alley way, the hunger and eagerness shown in his black eyes. Who could blame him? Emma was beautiful, easily the most beautiful girl there. Long curly chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes. The color was so deep you would have sworn they swam with secrets and they did. A slender figure with curves of an angel. Lips that could melt your very soul. She stumbled, giggling as he led her to a private area behind a dumpster. He grabbed her arms tightly, waiting for her to start begging, but she just smiled. She twisted at an inhuman speed and grabbed his neck, pulling him off the ground. In her free hand a ball of fire erupted, painting the alleyway alight. His eyes went wide.......

She was much stronger than a normal vampire. Although her mother always said she was strong from being half vampire, she was even stronger as a witch. Magic flowed through her veins. Old Magic. She had unlimited abilities, all she had to do was will it so. Although she felt a strong affinity to the four elements, nothing was impossible for her. As she walked through the dense woods, she thought about Alex, her sweet six year old brother. He would be waiting up for her in his Thomas the Train themed room and matching pajamas, to hear her adventures of that night. He was so young, but he understood that there were things that went bump in the night. He was never frightened because he had his Emma to protect him. She yawned and glanced at the moon. It was getting late and she hadn't picked up any trails so she decided to start heading back home. Her mother would be sitting in her rocking chair, knitting or reading a mystery novel by Patricia Cornwell.

As she cut across an open field, she caught a scent. Vampire. She ran at a speed that would be unseen to the human eye. Her teeth were bared, ready to attack at a moments notice. The trail wasn't old, an hour at the most. She only hoped she wasn't to late to save some poor unfortunate soul from becoming dinner. As she followed the trail her heart was beating faster. Too close to home she thought. That's when she saw it. Smoke.

.

.

**Present.**

She shook off the memories. She was hunting now, she must focus. Her feline body slowed to a halt. Just beyond the trees was a small stream where a few deer were drinking. They had not noticed her yet. She bent low to the ground ready to pounce, that's when she smelled it. She turned just as the vampire lunged at her. She managed to dodge him the first time, but not the second. His hand clawed her back as she turned. She roared and as she did, it turned into a girls scream. Everything went black.

.

.

**I hope that was enough to peak your interest. Please review! If you have anything you would like me to read I would be more than happy to oblige!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to let you know that these chapters will get longer. I'm not going to bore you with minuscule details. I really like reading things that move somewhat fast and have good action. So just bare with me and I promise you won't be disappointed.**

.

.

.

Emma swam in and out of consciousness. She did not know where she was, but what she did know was that the forest floor was not this comfortable. She tried desperately to get a grasp on herself. Was she dead? No, that couldn't be possible because the more she tried to focus the more pain she felt. Although she was not an expert on the afterlife, she was pretty sure that physical pain was not apart of it. She remembered what had happened in the forest, how she had smelled the vampire right before he attacked her and the pain she felt when his hand collided with her back. She knew then that she wasn't home free yet, because there was one in the room with her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Please try not to move, it will only do more damage." a girls voice said. Emma opened her eyes.

Siting next to the bed she was on, was a pretty little vampire. The first thing Emma thought was that she looked like an elf. She had a pixie haircut, topaz eyes, and a warm smiling face. If it weren't for the luminous glow of her skin and the smell she probably wouldn't have noticed her for what she was. Confused, she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why aren't your eyes red?"

The girl laughed as Emma's forehead scrunched together.

"So I take it Edward and I are not the first vampires you have encountered?"

"No, who's Edward?"

"Edward is my brother, I believe you met in the forest." she said uncomfortably. Emma had never spoken more than a few words to a vampire before. Usually, it consisted of "Time to die." or "Eat ash." But the way this one spoke, it was almost as if she was human. She shuddered at the thought. A domesticated vampire was not something she ever believed she would encounter, let alone something she had ever thought of. She tred carefully.

"I see."

"He feels absolutely dreadful. If he would have known you were...human he would have never attacked."

If he knew she was human he wouldn't have attacked? This peaked her interest considerably.

"What do you mean? He hunts animals?" she asked slowly.

"Well, my family and I like to consider ourselves vegetarians. We don't harm humans." she said smiling.

Emma's mouth hung open. Never in her 23 years had she ever heard such a thing. Although, she fed on animal blood, it had never occurred to her that a full blooded vampire could sustain their thirst on animals alone or would even want to. She was intrigued, vampires with a conscience was the biggest oxymoron in the history of the world. She was half vampire, but she always believed it was the human side of her that kept her in check. She hated that a part of her was a monster and no matter how hard she tried to live a good life, the monster would always be there.

"Pardon me for being blunt, but what are you exactly?" the girl asked breaking her concentration.

Emma hesitated, should she tell the truth? She looked into the girls topaz eyes. She saw nothing but kindness and understanding in them. She didn't feel like this girl would hurt her and usually Emma went with her gut feeling. As she pondered this, another thought struck her. This girl was almost familiar, like she had seen her somewhere before, but she could not remember where. Right before she was about to answer, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Emma began to jerk up, but the pain she felt was like being whipped with lightening. She gasped for air and fell back onto her side.

The door opened and a beautiful man with golden hair and golden eyes stepped through. He looked like a Greek God out of some painting. He smiled politely at Emma while his eyes darted quickly to the girl and back.

"Good your awake! Alice would you please go to my office and fetch my bag?" he said making his way over to the bed.

"Sure." she said. Before she exited, she turned her head and said "It's okay Carlisle she knows what we are." and danced out of the room.

"Well, that makes things much easier. I am so sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances." he said as he placed a hand on her forehead. Emma did not jerk away, although her mind screamed at her to run as fast as she could, her gut said that she was safe.

"You still have a fever. Your body must be fighting an infection."

"I'm always warm. It's normal." she said, watching him as he took her pulse. "Your a doctor?"

"Yes. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a surgeon and the hospital in Forks."

"Thank you for taking care of me Dr. Cullen." she said gratefully.

"Call me Carlisle and it is the least I can do."

Just then Alice came back into the room carrying a black leather bag.

"Thank you Alice, would you tell everyone that she is awake?" Alice nodded and winked at Emma and then flitted out of the room.

"Everyone?"

Carlisle looked up from his bag and grinned. "Yes my family. There are seven of us."

Emma blinked, stunned.

"Don't be frightened. I assure you, your safe."

"It's not that, I've just never heard of a coven being so big."

"I see. You know much more than I gave you credit for. I do not wish to pump you for information, especially under the circumstances, but it seems we have a great deal to share with each other. Would you mind meeting my family? Maybe, we can discuss a little more about ourselves."

Emma thought for a moment about what the doctor had proposed. Certainly she was intrigued with these vampires and the way they had chosen to live their lives. They seemed very refined and well, human. As much as she wanted to be careful in case she was wrong, her curiosity won out.

"Sure."

He clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. Now, I know you must be in a large amount of pain. Would you like me to give you something for it?"

"It won't work anyway." she said. Carlisle looked at her quizzically, but did not push it further. Right on cue, there was a knock.

"Are you sure your okay with this? I understand if you are tired and in pain." the good doctor asked quietly.

"I will be fine. I owe you all an explanation, After all, you did invite me into your home and take care of me." Carlisle nodded as he said "Come in."

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who checked out and reviewed my story. It means a lot! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, but if I did I would have a 911 Turbo Porsche, canary yellow :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Emma held her breath as the the door opened. She put a web of energy around her mind, closing it off from any possible metal attack. She had ran into others before, ones with the power to move objects with their mind or cause illusions. She had a theory about why they could do so. It was probable that these gifted vampires were from old magic as well, but only took one power with them when they crossed. Out of seven vampires, there would be at least one and she was not going to let her guard down so easily.

Her eyes met a smiling heart-shaped face with dimples and the same golden eyes as Alice and Carlisle. Behind her, was a lean and tall, but still muscular, man. His hair was honey blond, he had the golden eyes, but his face was serious, as if he as concentrating. He had bite marks all over his body, crescent shaped bite marks. How many vampires has he destroyed himself? Maybe he was like her, hunted other vampires, at least at one time he may have.

Behind scar face was a tall, burly, and extremely muscular man. His face was smiling, showing his dimples. His hair was dark and curly. His eyes, well, you know.

He spread out to the left wall and the most beautiful blond goddess walked into the room. She was tall, statuesque, and her hair was very long, blond and wavy. Her face was guarded, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Behind her, Alice danced into the room towing along the seventh Cullen.

Emma's heart stopped for a moment, and then began beating very fast. The man before her was impossibly beautiful. His skin was pale, but radiated with light, almost as if she was looking at his aura. He was an angel. His facial features were perfect and angular---high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which was very messy, had and unusual bronze shade. He glanced up into her eyes and her whole world changed, she knew where she must be Edward. Emma's beautiful face lit with the most lovely smile, she grinned from ear to ear.

"My name is Emma." she said still looking and smiling at him. Just then, to her right, Carlisle spoke breaking her gaze.

"I was just about to ask you that very question my dear. Now that we know what your name is, I will introduce you to the rest of my family. The first is my wife Esme."

Esme stepped forward smiling and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Emma. You are welcome to stay as long as you will need, dear." she reached down and patted her arm.

"It's very nice to meet you Esme. Thank you for your gracious hospitality." she nodded and smiled. "My son Jasper, he is married to Alice, with whom you have already been acquainted."

"Nice to meet you Emma." He said simply.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper."

"This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Carlisle went on. She looked and the giant man and the goddess. Figures, she thought.

"Hiya Emma. Nice to meet you." he said. Even though there was no resemblance at all, he reminded her of Alex. The blond nodded and said "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both. Emmett, you remind me of my little brother." Her eyes threatened her with tears. Poor little Alex. She was supposed to protect him. She didn't and it was her fault he was dead. Her beautiful mother and her innocent brother. A new voice broke the silence and it lifted her back up again.

"Hello Emma, my name is Edward. I am so very glad to meet you."

The angel, Edward, walked next to the bed bent down, Emma's gaze never leaving his. He took her hand in his. It was cold, but it didn't repulse her. She stared into his eyes as he began to speak.

"I am so very sorry that I attacked you in the woods. I didn't hear your mind, I had no idea that you could possibly-" Emma raised her hand up and he stopped.

"There is no need for an apology. There is nothing to forgive, Edward." She loved the way his name sounded from her lips. "You can read minds?"

He hesitated and then rubbed his hair and gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, but not yours."

"I have my shield up. It keeps my mind protected. See? There is no way you could have known I wasn't just a big juicy cat." she said satisfied. The whole room erupted with laughter. It startled her at first, but she joined in quickly. Her back didn't hurt as much. She felt like she had been sent energy, enough to allow her to heal more quickly. Emma felt comfortable enough that she spoke first.

"Alice, you asked me a question before you left earlier. Would you like me to answer it now?"

She wanted them to know. She wanted Edward to know. But, before Alice could answer, Edward spoke.

"She doesn't have to answer that Alice. It doesn't matter does it?"

"Nope!" she said happily.

Everyone looked at each other. Emma had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm part human and part vampire." she said breaking the silence. Every eye in the room went to her and every jaw hit the floor. Her cheeks flushed and she looked at Edward. He was shocked, was that bad? If he thought she was weird now, wait until she told him she was a witch too!

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked, clearly intrigued with the idea of a hybrid. He would be a doctor and a man of science forever.

She looked around shyly and began her story.

.

.

* * *

**Now that I have gotten all this out of the way, I can start making some headway into the plot of the story. Thanks for sticking with it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone, for your reviews. I stayed up until 4:00 am last night writing this chapter. I had planned on making the chapters way longer, but with my daughter it's a little hard to find time to sit down for a few hours. Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"I was born 23 years ago in Biloxi, Mississippi. I remember everything, just like it was yesterday. My mother was in so much pain. The pregnancy had been extremely difficult for her. She had to find the right balance of blood and food to keep her and myself from dieing. My gestational period was a little over 2 months. My grandmother was the only person my mother trusted to deliver me, they couldn't risk going to the hospital. My grandmother and mother were very....gifted." Emma chose her words carefully. She knew she would have to explain later. From the looks on their faces, she knew they had enough to process already.

"My grandmother did have a doctor friend who was also an administrator at a hospital in town. She allowed my grandmother to use an old ultrasound machine. It's a good thing it wasn't being used anymore because as soon as they tried to use it, it surged with power and was destroyed, it knocked out the hospitals power for 24 hours as well."

Why did she say all of that? They probably saw her more as a freak than she already was. As if he could read her mind at that moment, Edward said "It's okay, we are not going to judge you." She closed her eyes and exhaled. She could do this.

"The labor was hard. I had the overwhelming I needed to dig my way out of her stomach, but I could never hurt my mother. I felt how much she loved me, she was my everything. After a few hours, I was born. My mother was weak, but with some special care from Grandma she survived. I was born with perfect razor sharp teeth and semi-long hair. My skin, like yours, is impenetrable, It does not glow in the sunlight as yours does. I never had any patience for that disgusting formula Grandmother tried to give me. She finally gave up and gave me blood. She had complete access to the blood bank through one of the charities she was in charge of. I can survive on human food , but I would much rather catch it myself."

"At the rate I grew, It was impossible for me to know anyone other than them. By the time I was 3 days old, I was sitting up, crawling, and even standing. By a month old I looked more like a 2 year old. I could speak English and Latin. I could read and write and do pretty much anything an adult could do. I reached full maturity by the age of 7 and I haven't changed since. A short time after that, my Grandmother passed and left us her estate. We auctioned most of it off and donated a lot of the money to charity in her name. Grandma Georgia would have liked it, she was always trying to save the world. We moved to a small town in southern Indiana and built a ranch out in the country."

"When I turned 16. I started having horrible nightmares. For a week it was always the same. A little girl being taken from her bed and flying through the trees. Her captor had red eyes and moved very fast. He took her to small clearing in a the woods and drank her dry. I had never seen a true vampire before, but I knew what he was."

"I began going out at night and searching the borders for any sign of something different. After three nights of doing rounds, I caught a scent of something I had never smelled before. I followed the trail, it was very fresh, to a very densely wooded area. That's when I found her and I was too late. She was lying under and oak tree with half her neck missing. She was so white. Her face was frozen in the horror of her last moments on earth." Tears filled her eyes, threatening to brim over and splash down her cheeks. She tried to forget holding the little girl in her arms, but it wasn't natural. She should have died an old woman, warm in her bed.

"You don't have to talk about it if it upsets you." Edward said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay. I don't mind finishing, it will actually make me feel better." She continued.

"He must have heard me coming because he had hidden himself in a tree. I could sense him there, watching me with those narrow red eyes. I'm sure your already aware that my heart beats and that blood flows through my veins. He thought I was just another weak human, there to be his second course. I heard him jump down and I pretended not to hear. That's when he sprinted forward to grab me. I moved fast, spinning up in a fury and backhanding him through a few trees."

"ALRIGHT!" Emmett roared, clapping his hands together. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. This entire time his hand had never left hers.

"So I take it you like a good fight, huh Emmett?" she asked. Of course he would. With a ripped body like his she was sure that he relished a good scrap.

"Hell yeah I do, so what happened next?"

Everyone's eyes were on her and she hesitated. Should she be honest about what happened. After all, they weren't so different from herself. They had taken her in and helped her recover without any clue who she was or what she was. They deserved to know. They could understand what it was like to feel like a monster. It was now or never.

"He recovered very quickly and was on me in a flash. I dodged his first few attacks easily, but he was a very skilled fighter. One of his blow caught me and sent me flying. Before I had barely landed, he was there grabbing me. He swung me into a tree, pinning my arms with one hand and choke holding me with the other. He hissed through his teeth as he inspected my face. I kneed him in the gut and loosened out of his hold. We flited through the woods, both of us dodging each others blows. We ended back in the clearing where the little girls body lay. My eyes glanced at her and he took me to the ground. He held me by my neck again, then he forced my head to the side. I tried to push him off again, but he kneed me hard in the gut. All I saw was her face, those empty eyes staring back into mine. Such a black rage filled me then, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I felt fire burning inside of me, yearning to erupt. I pushed my arms into his chest, knocking him 50 feet into the air. I jumped up as he landed on his feet. I took all the fire that had been building inside of me and threw my hands out at him. A ball of fire erupted from them and set him ablaze. The force knocked him over and he screamed as I burned him to ashes."

"I felt like something had been awakened in me, there was so much power. The shadows around the trees danced in the light, like they were rejoicing. I could feel things now I had not before. The earth and wind called to my body. I could feel water dropping lazily off a leaf above me. I called the wind to me and scattered his ashes into the night. I had inherited my mother and my grandmothers skills. I wasn't just half vampire, half human. I was half vampire, half witch."

"Ah, the plot thickens." Carlilse said chuckling. Emma smiled. They weren't freaking out, that was good. Did she ever expect them to? Maybe they wouldn't be so comfortable after what she had to say next.

"Since the night I found Josie Eveland taken from her home and murdered, I have devoted my life to killing those who try to harm innocent people. I may be part vampire, but I have made a vow to devote my life to help others. I feel like if I can save these people, maybe I won't be such a monster. I don't want you all to think I am here to hurt you, because I wouldn't do that. I respect you all very much for the life you have chosen to lead. Maybe I was meant to meet Edward in the woods. Perhaps there is something bigger at play here." she finished deep in thought. She wasn't going to go any further. Although she was mending fast, she was still in pain. She still had the elixir in her bag that was hidden in the cave. The Restorer would heal her in seconds, but she only had one bottle left and she needed to save it for a life or death situation.

Reliving this last week was not something she wanted to do right now at all. She needed time to heal inside. She decided not to tell them about the murders.

"Emma? You look very tired. Would you like us to let you rest?" Jasper said for his first real sentences in this whole show and tell. She was very tired and worn down. Not just physically, but all the other "ly's" there were. She wanted to hear about them really bad. Maybe just a few questions to hold her over. She always wanted to learn everything about anything.

"I do believe I should rest, but I was wondering if you all might answer a few questions I have? I'm not very good at patience, especially when I am learning something new."

"Sure, by all means ask away." Alice spoke up.

Edwards eyes left her, it was the first time since they had since he came to her side. Alice's eyes had suddenly went blank, she got this far off, day dreaming look that Emma knew all too well. It was rare she herself had visions outside her dreams. Those were the ones that couldn't wait. Edward turned back to her while her eyes were transfixed on his sister's face.

"Well," she began breaking her own concentration, "Do any of you have special abilities like Edward?" her cheeks flushed. It hadn't come out exactly as she wanted it to. Edward answered this question quickly.

"Jasper has the ability to feel and manipulate peoples emotions. Alice has visions of the future. We know I can't see into your mind, but Jasper can feel your emotions like normal. Alice is having some difficulty seeing you, but the harder she concentrates, she sees only glimpses. We have never met anyone like you." he finished.

"I guess that may hold me over until I wake up." she said teasingly and then yawned.

"Get some rest Emma. There is plenty of time to get to know each other." She reluctantly let go of his hand as he stood up. Everyone started filing out quickly, wishing her well and a good rest. Edward was the last one at the door. Before he shut it, he looked at her and spoke.

"I believe you were meant to be here for a reason." He shut the door and left her alone.

.

.

.

_**Please review guys! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was having a bit of a writers block. I couldn't figure out what the hell she should wear. Stupid, I know. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, it means so much to me that you took the time to tell me how much you like my writing. Honestly, I wouldn't care if it was one word or it said that I sucked. I'll take anything I can get! **

**A BIG thanks to TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen for taking the time to help me find a cute outfit for Emma to wear. Please take the time to check out her awesome fanfic called "Twilight Doesn't Exist?" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it, but I do own Emma.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Emma awoke, breathing hard and completely alert. It was just a nightmare. Not the kind that came true, but that did not make it any less frightening. She was dreaming of her home burning. Always, she would imagine cloaked figures with red eyes staring beyond the forest line. Eyes without faces, that's all she had to go on. That and a scent that she had followed across the continent. It had disappeared into the sound off the coast of Washington.

The shock of that night was still so fresh in her mind. She had arrived too late to save her family. The house was pretty much gone by the time she arrived on the scene. Accelerate couldn't have burned it that fast. She called down a terrible downpour of rain that put the fire out fairly quickly, but all that was left was ashes.

Emma cleared her mind and put her walls of protection back up around her mind. She had been so exhausted that her mind had been unguarded as she slept. She yawned and stretched very slowly, waiting for the pain to crawl across her back, but she didn't feel an ounce. How long had she been out this time? As she pondered this, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Alice danced into the room. She was holding some clothing and other things in her arms.

"Feeling better?" she asked

"I feel great, actually."

"I thought you might. I brought you clothes and some other things to freshen up with." She put the things down onto a table in the middle of the room and came over to the side of the bed.

"There is a bathroom across the hall with a huge bathtub. I put a few other things in there for you, so help yourself to anything in there. If you need anything else, I will be right downstairs so just call my name and I'll be right there." Alice gave her a fantastic smile and disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma pulled the feather comforter off her body and sat up, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed. She hadn't noticed until now, but she was wearing a hospital gown. Of course she was. Her clothes were still in the cave with her bag. She couldn't exactly phase in her clothes without completely destroying them. How embarrassing. Everyone had probably seen her naked. Edward had definitely seen her naked. She blushed crimson.

She stood up and gathered up the things Alice had brought for her. She crept to the doorway and peeked her head out. She was at the end of a very long corridor. Once she saw that the coast was clear she flitted across the hall, holding the back of her gown with one hand. Once she was in the bathroom, she shut the door and set the items on the bathroom counter. She took off her gown and turned so her back was facing the body length mirror on the back of the door.

Four very thin, light scars ran from her right shoulder blade to the left side of her lower back. She had healed fairly well she thought. She had never really been injured to the point of receiving scars by a vampire, even though she had faced her fair share of them. How ironic that her first scars would come from a vegetarian. She thought of Edward and how she felt when he was in that room. When he touched her hand she felt so peaceful. The pain in her back was numbed by his presence. Every part of her being yearned for him to touch her again.

Emma walked over to the huge jacuzzi bathtub and turned on the water. She hadn't bathed since the day before the incident. She had found a wonderful fresh water stream that ran from the mountains and spent half the day swimming and sun bathing. She didn't tan, but the sun still felt great.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, were shampoos and conditioners with french names she couldn't pronounce. Next to the shampoos, were bath oils and beads. She picked up a honey-almond scented oil and poured it into the water. Once the water was deep enough, she slipped into the tub and turned the water off.

It was the most amazing bath she had ever experienced. Perhaps it was the expensive oils and shampoos, or the bathtub itself. She soaked for awhile, losing track of just exactly how long. Once she was finished, she grabbed a huge towel that sat on the counter and stepped out. She realized how filthy she had been when she saw how dark the water was.

She dried off and put some silicon based lotion on that made her skin feel soft and silky. She then slowly combed through her long chestnut hair and put a small amount of moose in it to tame her curls. After she dabbled with a few of the products Alice had laid out for her, she slipped on a pair of denim skinny jeans and a floral 2 in 1 cardigan. There were a pair of black jewel peep toe pumps in her size that she slipped on to set the outfit off perfectly. She had to admit, even though she was not one for fashion, Alice had an eye for picking out a trendy outfit.

Emma did a turn around in the mirror and took a deep breath before she opened the door. She hadn't it heard it until now, but there was music being played downstairs. She followed the beautiful melody as it carried her down the long corridor and to a set of spiral stairs.

She walked down slowly, taking her time to look at the beautiful paintings that were placed on the wall. There were a few portraits, but many of them were landscapes. All of them looked very old. One in particular caught her eye and she stopped to admire it. It was set in rolling plain just as the sun was beginning to rise. A cabin sat upon it, surrounded by wildflowers of many different colors. In the top window, the attic perhaps, a ghostly figure peered from beyond pulled back curtains. It sort of reminded her of books her mother had read with her as a child. Little House on the Prairie was her favorite book series. She loved how simple everything was in those times and wished she could have seen it for herself instead of reading the descriptions and imagining them in her mind.

She continued to the bottom of the stairs, the music was coming from just beyond the doorway to her left. Emma took a few steps forward and the music stopped. Edward appeared before her making her already accelerated heart beat even faster.

"I'm glad to see you up and about so soon."

"I have your family to thank for that." she said twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I was the one who injured you in the first place so that would cancel out any gratitude you would have for my family."

"No way, we are even. If you remember, I was a big juicy cat. So, not knowing I was actually a human cancels out the fact that you MAY have tried to take a bite out of me." she answered back.

"It still doesn't make it right."

She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to talk to him. She was even flirting with him a bit. She had never exactly flirted before, but she had seen enough movies. She sighed.

"I guess you will jut have to make it up to me. Where is everyone anyway?" she asked, changing the subject. Edward narrowed his eyes, but answered.

"Carlisle was called in to the hospital for an emergency. Esme and Rosalie are in the study working on some blueprints, Emmett and Jasper are out back trying to prove who the best fighter is, and Alice is,"

"Right behind you." Emma jumped and spun around. Alice stood behind her smiling.

"How did you sneak up on me? I'm not exactly the easiest person to do that to ya know."

"Sorry, I was trying to scare you, Emma. I didn't think my approach would go unnoticed." she said taking Emma's hand and twirling her in a circle once.

"You look perfect in this outfit." she said, admiring her perfect taste in fashion.

"Only thanks to you perfection in picking the outfit out. I really love it. I can't remember the last time I didn't look like some wild nature girl." she teased.

"Well, if you love this, just wait until you see all the things I picked up for you."

"Wow, Alice, you didn't have to do that. I, uh, have some clothes in my bag I hid in a cave not to far from here." Alice smiled and placed Emma's hand in hers.

"It was no problem at all. I love having a blank canvas to work with."

"Alice is our fashion expert, if you haven't figured that out." Edward said grinning.

"She definitely knows how to make a girl feel pretty." Emma said. Alice smiled at the compliment.

"Since Carlisle is at the hospital, I figured we could keep you entertained until we could all sit down together to finish out little chat. Is that okay with you?" she asked Emma.

Normally, if she was being entertained by a couple of vampires, she would have been a little on the edgy side. But, she didn't feel anything like that when she was with them.

"That sounds fine to me. What's on the agenda?"

Alice beamed.

"Well, we could go shopping, or watch a movie, race cars, play chess, whatever you can think of is a possibility." Alice answered.

Racing cars to chess, that was a big leap. She hadn't really paid much attention until now, but an uncomfortable burn in her throat started to creep up. That meant only one thing.

"Well, I'm kind of thirsty, do you think we could go hunting?" She asked a little shyly.

"Of course, Edward hasn't hunted since, well, you know. You two could go together if you would like."

Emma looked at Edward. Just the two of them alone? Oh boy would she like. She was excited at the thought of being alone with him, but also nervous at the same time. She wasn't nervous/afraid or anything, the feeling was something else. Alice must have seen her discomfort.

"We could all go, or just me and you, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"No, that fine. Edward and I can go."

Alice gave her one of those fantastic smug smiles.

"Great, I'll just stick around her and do a few things around the house. You two have fun!" she said spinning on her feet and darting out of sight."

Edward sighed. "Alice." he said shaking his head.

"I heard that!" Alice called in a sing song voice. Edward just laughed.

"Come on let's hunt."

.

.

.

Seeing Edward hunt was somewhat of an insight into the kind of person he was. He was very clean in his kill and almost gentle you could say. He didn't relish his kill like most vampires would. Of course, she had never hunted with one before. She was the one who usually did most of the hunting.

She finished draining her own dear just as Edward was finishing his. Emma closed her eyes and placed her hands on the deer's head and spoke softly.

"Dae umon sa tistel lelumas. Ti zin samusan eli com jilla."

She stood up and turned to Edward to see that he was eying her curiously.

"What was that you just did?" he asked.

"I was just helping ease her spirits transition to the next life and thanking her for her sacrifice." she said in reply.

He looked her in the eyes for a few moments before he spoke again.

"You are so very different from anyone I have met in my years, Emma."

She looked down and felt kind of awkward, not knowing how to reply. After a few seconds she looked up and smiled.

"You should get out more, Edward."

They arrived back at the clearing which held the house about 20 minutes later. They could have arrived a lot sooner, but instead of running, they walked through the woods talking and enjoying each others company. Edward asked her a lot of questions, but none were to personal or difficult to answer. He asked what her favorite color and season were. Also, her favorite movies and hobbies. By the time he was finished, he could have filled out most of the questions on a facebook page for her.

She had gotten a few questions of her own in as well. She discovered his love of music and books were very similar to her own tastes.

"So, that was you playing when I came downstairs? I thought it was a CD or something." She said as they reached the porch. He grinned.

"Yes, in face, it was. I spend a lot of time glued to that piano."

"It was so beautiful, maybe you could show me sometime?"

He golden eyes held her gaze, making her heart beat faster.

"I would love to."

Just then, Alice came out the front door. They both turned away, looking down.

"There you two are! Carlisle is on his way back and should be here in about...two minutes and thirty seven seconds. Everyone is in the living area waiting." She took both their hands and led the way inside.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Man, that took forever to type out! I know when I load it up it won't look like much, but I want you all to know I spent forever getting it just right. I'm hoping to get more reviews this time so make sure you don't forget! I'm going to try and do another chapter today since I took so long with this one. Maybe, I will write some during Vampire Diaries. It all depends on Bella (my daughter) and how much she lets me get done. Thanks so much!**

**-Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I've spent the last 4 hours working on this and there may be a few grammar errors, but I have to get the little one to sleep. I also have a 5 year old here to entertain and I promised him I'm kick his butt in Halo! Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone was seated in the living area when the three of them walked in. Emmett and Rosalie were seated next to each other on one of the love seats, Jasper was standing behind them, and Esme was sitting in a chair opposite of them. Alice plopped down at the end of the empty couch and motioned for Emma to sit next to her. Edward took the last seat on the other side.

"I'm so glad your feeling better!" Esme told her as they waited to commence story time.

"Thank you Esme." she replied as Carlisle walked in the door.

"It's good to see you up and about Emma, how's your back feeling?" Carlisle asked, placing a briefcase on the foyer table.

"Not an ounce of pain, I'm completely healed."

"That's great! I was sure you would, although I thought you may have some permanent scaring."

She was hoping she could get away with not having to talk about it, she wasn't the kind of person who flat out lied. She didn't want Edward to feel even more guilty than he already did for attacking her.

"Oh, well, there was a little scaring, but nothing to serious." she replied coolly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was hopeful that your vampire half would allow you to completely regenerate, but I see that my theory was just that, a theory." Carlisle said as he walked over to Esme was seated. He placed a hand on her shoulder and hers quickly went up to meet his.

Emma didn't look at Edward, but she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head.

Over the next hour, Carlisle explained the origin of the Cullen family. He told her of his deadly encounter with the sewer vampire in London and his struggle after the change had completed. She couldn't believe he had fought so hard against the thirst. She didn't know Carlisle at all really, but she had a feeling if anyone could fight and beat their very nature, it would be him.

He continued to each member of the Cullen family in order of their creation. Edwards story brought her to tears. They had something else in common now, they were both orphans. She was so thankful that Carlisle had been there to save him and become his new family.

From Edward to Emmett, the stories were sad and gruesome. Esme's dive off a cliff and being brought to the morgue still alive, Rosalie being attacked and left for dead in the street, and Emmett's run in with a grizzly bear. Although each of their stories were heartbreaking, she found solace in the fact that they had all found some sort of happiness after the suffering. The stories were not as she had expected them to be, maybe that was the reason why they all seemed to be so very close. She thought the fact that they had been changed because of their imminent death was poetic.

Alice explained her and Jasper's story last. She explained her mysterious awakening with no memory of the past and her visions of Jasper and the other Cullens. She briefly described Jasper's change and his life for the years before he met her in that small cafe. Now she understood why he had so many scars. After Alice ended the tale, Carlisle spoke.

"In order to maintain our little charade for the humans, we must move every few years. Although, we do like to consider forks our permanent residence. It's one of the very few places for us to have some shot at normalcy because there are so many overcast days."

Emma thought with all their stories combined, this would make one interesting movie.

"I have to admit, your families history is so much different than I expected. Thank you so much for telling it to me." Emma said looking around at each of them.

"It was our pleasure to share it with you." Carlisle replied kindly.

No one spoke for a bit, but it wasn't one of those ghastly uncomfortable silences. Emma's mind was confused by how she felt for the Cullens. She shouldn't be feeling happy right now, she should be grieving for the loss of her family and searching for clues to who had murdered them in cold blood. There was really nothing she could think to do. The scent was gone and there was nothing left to go on. She needed to understand why this had happened. Could her past of hunting vampires have anything to do with it? If it did, then she was to blame. She didn't know if she could face that truth.

Another thought occurred to her, why not ask the Cullens for help? It was a lot to ask, but with all of them combined there was a way better chance of success. She needed to talk to someone, the weight on her shoulders was becoming unbearable.

"I have something to ask of you all." she said breaking the silence. She had made a split decision to act, before she lost her nerve.

"I can't speak for my family, but I can certainly speak for myself. Just name it." Edward said to her.

"Of course we will do everything we can, what is it Emma?" Carlisle said as each of them nodded in agreement.

"I'm not really sure where to begin. I'm not on this side of the continent for no reason, I should have said something earlier. It's just a very difficult thing for me to talk about." She could feel the tears welling up and she tried to choke back the sobs that fought to escape.

Edward and Alice simultaneously placed their hands in both of hers. An overwhelming since of calm filled her with the extra strength to continue. She knew Jasper had something to do with it.

"My mother and my six year old brother were murdered a little over a week ago. I was doing a sweep around my town and I caught a trail. It was more than one vampire and a about an hour old. I followed it to my home and found it almost completely burned to the ground. I didn't protect the only people I ever cared about and I've spent the last week following the trail. It disappeared into the water not far from her. I don't know how you can help me, but I'm alone and there is no one I can turn to."

Not even Jasper's ability could stop these tears from falling. She had tried so hard to be strong, so hard that it all came crashing down on her. With all the powers she had, none of them could help her bring justice to her family. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn't dare look up from her hands. She didn't want to see the looks of pity she knew was written on their faces.

She couldn't handle it any longer, she felt her power rapidly growing inside, she was going to lose control. She needed to run, to get away from here before she hurt someone else, before someone else died because of her.

"I'm sorry, I just..." she cried, jumping up and using her vampire speed to run out the front door and into the woods. She ran hard and fast with no destination in mind. She ran for miles before a sound broke her trance. She heard someone following her flight from behind. She stopped abruptly and turned to face her pursuer.

"Stay away from me Edward! I'm not in control!" she screamed. She could feel her power at its breaking point, the thing that she had tried so hard to stop from happening.

"Emma, please, let me help you." he said reaching his arms out toward her. A cell phone rang in his pocket. He ignored it.

"No, stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

The earth began to shake beneath their feet. A deep rumbling sounded over head as storm clouds rolled across the sky. Lightening cracked and the wind howled around them. Leaves cascaded off the surrounding trees and flew out of sight.

The rest of the Cullens arrived on the scene and stopped behind Edward, their faces a mix of concern and fear. Her body boiled with heat that fought to seek release from it's prison. Her hands went up in flames when she screamed in anger and sadness. She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Lightening struck a nearby tree and split it in two.

"You can control it Emma, your stronger than it is!" Edward called over the screaming wind. He took another step forward.

"Edward! It's 50/50!" Alice called out to him. Emma knew he heard her, but he didn't reply.

"I know the pain you are feeling! We can help you find them, I can help you, I swear it! Please, let me." He took another step, he was only a few feet away now.

"I can't lose you now, not after I just found you. Please, Emma." Another step.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't make a sound, only air escaped her lips. Her rage began to dissipate and the fire extinguished from her hands. Her knees buckled and she fell forward into Edwards arms. He wrapped them around her in a tight embrace and caressed her hair. The shaking stopped and the wind died down until all that could be heard was her muffled crying.

"Shh, I've got you now. I won't let go." he whispered to her.

She didn't reply, she just kept sobbing into his chest.

"Come on, let's get you back." he said and lifted her up, cradling her like a hurt child. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her face buried against him.

Time didn't exist for her, neither did sight nor sounds. No sense but the raw hurt she felt imprinted on her bones. All of the pain she had locked deep inside had reared its ugly face. For the first time, she was completely vulnerable.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but time had finally started to mean something again. She became aware of the sounds and scents that surrounded her. She was exhausted, more so than when she had been recovering. She lifted her head to see the lights from the house ahead.

"Thank you." she whispered and fell into darkness.

.

.

**Review please! Don't make me have to send a grizzly after you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three days in a row now that I've updated and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I hope that I have kept you all entertained thus far. This chapter is not very long, but I wanted to go ahead and post it before I start working on the next part. Everything is about to pick up and a lot of things are going to be reviled. If any of you have any questions, comments, or ideas please, don't hesitate to ask! If you notice anything that I'm messing up, please let me know!**

**Please check out "The Story of Sarelle" by DeepCrimson91. It's a wonderful story!**

**Now on to chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Emma regained consciousness as Edward was putting her to bed. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay." she whispered.

He looked at her for a few moments before he sat down on the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her close so her head was rested on his chest. She fell back asleep immediately. For the first time in years, she dreamed happy things.

Bright sunshine woke her the next morning, it was one of those rare days in Forks that the sun decided to peek through the clouds for a few minutes at a time. Her dreams had been relatively calm as she slept. Something she was not used to at all. She dreamed of Edward and a beautiful waterfall that cascaded from a few hundred feet up off a rocky incline. She saw plants and flowers that she didn't recognize and thought this might be the kind of thing in jungles. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, but dreams are not meant to last.

The cold reality of the events the night before finally set in. She was aware of someone breathing from behind her turned back. She quickly shielded her mind, knowing very well who it was. She rolled over and sat up to face Edward.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked with a crooked smile.

She blushed. He had obviously been reading her mind while she slept.

"Not too bad."

"I'm glad to hear that." he said grinning. The smile disappeared quickly and his face became serious.

"Are you really okay?" he asked taking her hand into his.

"I'm fine, Edward. Listen, I'm sorry for last night. I've just been so focused on finding them, I guess I never gave myself a chance to grieve properly."

"I understand Emma, there is no need for you to apologize. We don't have to talk about it right now."

"That won't happen again, really, It's okay now. I've got it under control." she said looking into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"We are going to find them. Carlisle has already began researching the police reports and news articles for anything that may help us in the search."

"Thank you. It means so much to me that you all are helping me."

"We would do anything to help you. Rosalie even offered to travel to Indiana to search for clues. She is usually the one who disagrees with everything, but I think in this case, she can sympathize with you in your mission for revenge."

"Wow, I didn't think she liked me very much. She was a little cold to me every time I saw her." she said thinking back to the past couple days.

"It's not that she didn't like you, she's just very protective of our family. I don't think she knew exactly what to make of you showing up so close to our home."

"I understand. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you about the reasons I was in the area. By the way, that reminds me, do you get many vampires that cross here?" she asked.

"That's what Jasper was thinking about last night when you told us your story. Not many come round here. Even if they did, if they crossed into certain areas, they weren't likely to make it through."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story, but the short version is that there are werewolves here."

"Werewolves? They're real?" she asked stunned.

"They are more like shape shifters, but they shift into wolf form. They are an Indian tribe call the Quileute. They live in La Push, about 15 minutes away. Before Alice and Jasper came to live with us, we met them in the forest. They knew us for what we were. Carlisle convinced their chief, Eupherium Black, that we didn't harm humans. They made a treaty with us and part of that treaty is that we cannot cross into their land."

"I guess you learn something new every day."

Edward chuckled.

"Apparently these vampires did make it to the water and that's what I can't understand. If they went into the water to go overseas, why didn't they just cross the Atlantic? It's way closer than running all across the continent. Unless they knew I was following them and just wanted to lose me." she said.

"It's a valid assumption, but why not just attack you? So many questions and no answers." he said shaking his head.

"Your telling me."

"Listen, there is something that I want to ask you, but I'm not sure how you will react. Are you sure your okay?"

he asked her, pulling her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I promise, no earthquakes or bursting into flames in my future." she teased holding her right hand in the air.

"What do you know about your father?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, well that kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that, but it's not hard for me to talk about. I only know what my mother told me. Even then, she didn't say much. She met him at a 4th of July celebration when she was 18. She didn't know what he was at first, but she did know that he was different. She said he had an accent and was very romantic. They saw each other for a few weeks. Grandma was furious with her because she would stay out all night and come home in the morning covered in bruises. By the time she realized she was pregnant, he had disappeared. Grandma wasn't angry at her when she told the truth, but she was scared of what I was. My grandmother, was really my great grandma. My mom's mother died giving birth to her when she was really young. She raised her as her own and taught her about our family's gift for magic. Why did you want to know about my father for?"

"I thought maybe it might be tied to everything that happened, but unless he knew about you, it doesn't make much sense." he said with a sigh.

"If he ever knew, he never cared enough about me to tell me."

.

.

.

Edward went downstairs while Emma showered. She dressed quickly in an outfit Alice had picked up and went downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were at the computer doing something. Alice jumped up as soon as she saw her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Team Cullen is on top of everything." she said with a grin.

"Thanks Alice. Where is everyone else?"

"Carlisle went to the hospital for a few hours, Esme went to the store to get you some human food in case you wanted it, Jasper and Emmett are hunting, and Edward went to fetch your bag from the cave." she answered.

"Oh good, I need to check my cell. My mother's lawyer is supposed to contact me when everything with the estate gets settled. Wait, how did he know where to find it?"

"Well, there's not many caves close to here, so I just looked ahead to see which one he would find it in."

"Alice, can you see my future? Do I ever find who did this?" she asked.

Alice frowned.

"It's a little complicated. I can only see a few minutes ahead into your future. Other times, I can't see you at all. I must say, it's very frustrating."

"I wonder why that is."

"Carlisle seems to think since you a hybrid, it's harder for me to see you. As for why, I have not a clue. Oh good, Edwards back."

Edward stepped through the door with her pack in tow.

"Thanks for getting my bag." she said as he handed it to her.

"No problem."

She reached into her pack and took out her cell phone. There were two unheard messages. She flipped it open and called her voice mail. They were both from the lawyer. He told her that all funds had been transferred into her bank account and the safety deposit box was at the office and ready for her to go through the contents. She called him back immediately and told him to go ahead and open the box and send the contents to her in Forks.

When she hung up the phone, she noticed that Alice and Edward had went to stand over Rosalie at the computer.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, walking toward them.

"Don't." Edward rushed over, cutting her off and holding her in place.

"What is it? Let me see." she said fighting to free herself of his hold.

"It's you brother, Emma." he said quietly.

"What about me brother?! Let me go, now!"

"They couldn't find his body."

She froze. Edward pulled her into a tight embrace.

"He's alive?"

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey faithful readers! I'm sorry this took me so long to post, I always write them out on paper first so I'm not always on the computer. I may have to change my ways of doing this though because my daughter has discovered drawing. Every time I sit down to write, she grabs the pen and runs off with it or cries until I let her express her artistic side. It's cute though. **

**I wanted to say a special thanks to TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen for helping me choose exactly where I want to go with this story and promoting it.**

**Also a big shout out to DeepCrimson91 for promoting my story and saying such awesome things!**

**NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"I don't understand. Why would they take a little boy?" she said shuddering in Edward's arms.

"I don't know."

"Oh God, what if they turn him?"

"I don't think they will." Edward said frowning.

"Why not?"

"He's six right?"

She nodded.

"They won't turn a child, not unless they want the Volturi to step in."

"Volturi?"

"They are like royalty, very powerful. They enforce the laws. Creating an immortal child id forbidden. It is the worst law you can break in our world."

"Someone has done it before?" she asked

"Yes. Many centuries ago, someone thought that turning children would make up for the fact they could not bare children of their own. But they could not be controlled. They were frozen at whatever age they were bitten and were unable to learn. They would throw fits that destroyed entire villages. The Volturi could not allow it to continue, they were a liability. So they destroyed them all, along with anyone who was with them."

She didn't want Alex to become a vampire, but just the thought that she might be able to see him had filled her with such hope. Now, it was shattered. She had a revelation that hadn't occurred to her.

"I didn't catch his scent when I followed the trail. I distinctly caught three different ones, but nothing human."

"None of it fits." Alice said.

"Maybe they want you for something Emma." Rosalie said.

"Me? Why would anyone want me? Every vampire I have ever came across is dead by my hands. No one knows I exist!" she was starting to get worked up again.

"Come on Emma, let's get out of here." Edward said, sensing the tension building inside of her.

She didn't try to fight him.

" Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

.

.

.

.

Edward led the way through the forest and Emma ran close behind. Animals darted away at their approach, sensing a predator in their midst. Animals didn't react that way with her. They were actually very at ease with her. She would sometimes awake to small animals cuddled next to her. She smiled, remembering a time when herself and her family were camping at a popular park in Tennessee and woke up to campers screaming. Apparently, a bunch of skunks, deer, raccoons, and such had raided the campsite. They were all congregated outside her tent. When she stepped out she fell over in fits of laughter. Those were the good times.

She noticed Edward and slowed to a stop.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." he said taking her hand.

She did as he asked and walked along with him, leading the way to their destination. She could smell the fragrance of flowers in the air and the sound of water running. The suns rays warmed her skin. She knew they were no longer in the woods. The ground was now flat and soft beneath her feet.

Edward place his hands over her eyes from behind.

"How much longer?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Since you had to ask, about five more minutes." he laughed.

"I'm joking, open them." he said removing his hands.

She was in awe. They were standing in a small open meadow, but its size did not matter. It was covered in many different colored flowers. Purples, reds, and yellows screamed with color and the smell was intoxicating. A small stream ran through it, with moss covered rocks on the sides. A single tree stood rooted in the middle of the meadow. Light pink flowers adorned the the branches. As the wind blew, hundreds of petals cascaded down.

"It's so beautiful." she said quietly.

She turned to look at Edward, only to be in awe once more. The sun was shining directly on him, his skin sparkling as though the surface was covered with diamonds. His dazzling smile made him look like an angel.

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered, looking at her with a star struck expression.

His hand brushed against her cheek. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. Tingles went down her spine and her breathing became more intense. Never in her life had she experienced something so wonderful. She could now feel his cool breath against her face. He was going to kiss her.

"WOOO get you some!"

Emma jumped back from Edward and looked to see Emmett at the edge of the woods. He was grinning as Jasper came up behind him and bashed him upside the head.

"Sorry." Jasper said, pulling him back into the woods and disappeared.

Edward rolled his eyes and Emma smiled.

"Brothers can be very annoying at the most inopportune moments." he said shaking his head.

Emma's smile disappeared and she look down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

She cut him off.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. Instead, he took her hand and led her to the flower tree. They sat beneath it in silence and enjoyed the beauty that the meadow beheld. Edward was right in bringing her here. It was a comfort.

.

.

.

.

The next few days were spent combing the police records and newspaper articles for anything the police could look over. They were still no closer to solving what had transpired almost two weeks before.

Emma controlled her emotions fairly well. She did get a little overwhelmed a few times, but instead of blowing up, she would go into the kitchen and cook. It was a really good distraction from all the pressure this was causing her.

She was in the kitchen making some smores, when she heard the doorbell ring. Esme answered it.

"Emma, there is a delivery for you." she called.

She knew exactly what it was. She sped to the door in a humanly fashion, smores forgotten, and signed for the package. She had waited what seemed like an eternity for it and she was dying to see what surprises it had in store for her. These were all the memories she had left.

"I'm so excited to see what's in here! My mother kept a lot of things from our family at the bank for safe keeping." she said placing the box on the coffee table.

She opened it delicately and took out the top layer of bubble wrap. She popped the little bubbles between her fingers. It reminded her of Alex's love for the plastic stuff. She once covered every floor in their home with it for him. They had to pop every single bubble before he would let her clean it up.

She smiled as she placed it aside.

The first thing that caught her eye was a old photo album.

"Oh my, I haven't seen this since I was little." she said quietly.

She picked it up gently and opened it.

The first page was a family tree dating back to the late 1600's. Names of past family members were scrawled in their respective spots in the tree. A few she knew caught her eye at first glance.

All of the Cullens had congregated to the room. They all smiled to see Emma so happy.

She drifted over the family tree for a few moments before turning the page.

Old black in white photos were placed neatly on the pages. She smiled seeing her grandmother being pushed in a swing by a black haired girl, who look very familiar. She looked closer.

Her breath caught in her throat and she choked. She looked to the other page to see her grandmother arm in arm with the girl. It couldn't be.

"Emma what is it?!" Edward said staring at her intently.

"It's Alice!" she choked out.

"What about Alice?" he asked looking to his sister and back.

"No, in the picture. Alice is in the picture. She's my grandmothers sister."

.

.

.

**Ohhh you guys better love me. I stayed up until 3 am to get this up! I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but I was just going to stop before she said who it was. Since I took time away from my beauty sleep, I think you can take one minute and review! Did you see this coming or were you shocked? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not going to bore you with my pre-chapter ramblings, so here it is.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice held the leather bound photo album in her hands. Jasper stood beside her, his hand gently rubbing the small of her back. The rest of the Cullens stood frozen to the spot with shocked expressions on their faces. Emma was flabbergasted. She couldn't even focus enough to think, let alone process this new revelation.

"My hair was so long." Alice said brushing a finger across the picture. She glanced up at Emma.

"What do you know about me?"

She thought back to conversations she and her grandmother had shared concerning Alice. She couldn't believe this was the same girl she had spoken of.

"I knew that you looked familiar the first time I saw you. I just didn't recognize your name. Grandma always called you Mary, Mary Alice Brandon is your name. You are from Biloxi just like me. You had two siblings, Gertrude and Vincent, and you were the youngest. When you turned sixteen, you changed dramatically. You would scream about horrible things, people dieing in wars and in disasters. Your parents committed you to the Mississippi State Insane Hospital after you tried to hurt yourself. Grandma said you died when you had just turned nineteen, while she was away at boarding school. Your parents would not speak of what happened to you, they wouldn't explain how you had died."

Emma was sure if vampires could cry, Alice would be bawling.

"I always wondered who I was, if I had a family who cared for me." she said softly.

"When she spoke of you, she spoke with a great heaviness on her heart. I know she loved you more than anything. She wanted to become a doctor just so she could find a way to help you. She did too. She became the first woman from Mississippi to graduate from medical school. She told me how hard it was, how women doctors were outlawed by male colleagues, and druggists refused to fill their prescriptions."

"She didn't realize until much later that there wasn't anything medically wrong with you. When your parents died, she came across old journals about the magic in our family. There had been a vision of you from the mid 1800s. It was foretold that you would become a great seer and because of you, many innocent lives would be saved. She was skeptical at first, but she started dabbling in the arts and discovered the truth of what was written. She used her medical status to find out what had happened to you, but your records had gotten lost when they relocated to the community of Whitfield. Our family founded a town not far from there that carries our family name of Brandon. I believe we still have distant family there." she added thoughtfully.

"Do you have these books? The ones that talk about our family history?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what became of them."

Alice looked deep in thought and everyone in the room was looking at her intently. Nothing could have prepared any of them for this mind boggling information.

Alice smiled at Emma.

"So, I guess I'm your Great-Great Aunt, huh?" she said beaming.

"I guess you are. It's a pretty accurate title don't you think?"

The room broke out into laughter and Alice came over and swept her into a big hug.

"Don't any of you find this unnerving at all?" Jasper asked.

Alice put Emma down and turned to Jasper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the chances of you two meeting each other are practically nonexistent, not to mention the fact that you are a vampire and Emma is a hybrid."

It was starting to become apparent where Jasper was going with this.

"These people who killed your mother and maybe kidnapped your brother, just happened to cross into this particular area. It's almost as if it was staged."

"What are you saying Jasper?" Emma asked.

"He thinks you are here for here for other reasons, but your wrong Jasper." Edward said fiercely.

"What if I'm right? What if shes here to spy on our family, I can't take the risk that Alice could be in danger, whether it is from Emma or whoever is behind this so called fire."

"So called! You saw the reports and pictures! Do you really think I made all this up to spy on your family? This is madness!" she screamed back.

Her and Jasper stared at each other what seemed like for hours before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm just worried about Alice, and about my family."

"Well at least you still have a family, mine is gone!" She spat back.

"I can feel the agony this has brought you, please forgive me for being so rash."

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She could understand about wanting to protect your loved ones. She would do anything to protect hers, even if it meant sacrificing herself. She knew Jasper hadn't really meant the things he said once she had calmed down a bit.

"I know what it's like to want to protect your family. I accept the apology."

Jasper nodded.

"He still has a point. The chances that all of this is a coincidence is impossible. Someone wanted to lead you to us, that is certain." Carlisle said.

"Someone who knew about their connection? That doesn't seem possible. Not even Alice knew who she was." Esme said.

"With every answer, just comes more questions." Emmett added.

.

.

.

Emma and Alice spent the rest of the afternoon going through the contents of the safety deposit box. They had discovered Alice's original birth certificate in a manila envelope. She was born March 18th 1901. There was also a death certificate that stated she died on March 19th 1920, just one day after her nineteenth birthday.

Alice was reading a news article when Emma came across a necklace.

"I remember this, grandma said your parents gave this to her after you died, but she didn't remember you ever having anything like it. I think she said it was with your property. You should have it back."

She handed her a silver medal that hung on a sterling silver chain. She took it and gently rubbed some of the dust off.

"It's St. Valentine, the patron saint of love." she said.

"Who is he?" Emma asked curiously.

"The history behind it is a mystery, but there are a few different stories that are told. One legend contends that Valentine was a priest who served during the third century in Rome. When Emperor Claudius II decided that single men made better soldiers than those with wives and families, he outlawed marriage for young men — his crop of potential soldiers. Valentine, realizing the injustice of the decree, defied Claudius and continued to perform marriages for young lovers in secret. When Valentine's actions were discovered, Claudius ordered that he be put to death." she said never taking her eyes off of the medallion.

"That's sad, but also kind of romantic. He gave his life so those who loved each other could be together."

"Yes, it is."

.

.

.

.

**Not as long as I would have liked, but I'm really unsure how I'm going to continue on. I know ****where I'm going with it, just not exactly sure how to fill the time in between. It seems like every time I sit down to write I get more ideas that will need further explained in the future, so I may make this a lot longer than I had originally intended. I wanna thank you all for reading this and sticking through my ramblings and to you who have kept me going with your awesome reviews. If any of you have any ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them! I will try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while, but I had to deal with some writers block. Anyway, here it is!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

There are moments when life throws you unexpected twists and turns. No one ever said that it was easy, but it's the people that surround you in those moments that keep you afloat during the flood. For Emma, fate has been both cruel and kind.

Emma and Alice spent the next two hours going through the contents of the box. Each piece held a special place and memory in her heart. Explaining the stories behind each thing to Alice filled her with so many mixed emotions. The happiness she felt for the memories made in the past were almost enough to dull the fear and pain of losing them.

"Hey Alice, check this out." she said holding an old newspaper clipping out.

But Alice wasn't paying attention to it, her eyes were locked into the future. Emma reached out her hand to her.

"Alice?"

As soon as her skin made contact, she was jolted forward through a blur of rushed images. Fear shot through her at the sight of the gruesome pictures that had invaded her mind. Body parts flew into a wall of flames, screams and hisses filled the air.

"Join me, Emma."

As the voice spoke, Emma was released to the present. Alice was looking at her with a pained expression on her face.

"You saw it too?"

"I touched you and it just jumped into my mind. What does it mean?"

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment.

"It's too jumbled up for me to make anything out of it."

"It's because of me."

"No, Emma, why would you say that?"

"He said my name! Didn't you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything but screaming. What did it say?"

"He said, 'Join me Emma'."

"Never a dull moment with you is there?" Alice said shaking her head.

"We have to let the others know. I think there is a decision that has yet to be made, until then, we must be ready for anything. Everyone, please come into the living room." Alice called.

In less than a second, each member of the Cullens appeared in the room. Except Edward.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper said reading the confusion and fear rolling off of them.

"Where is Edward? He needs to be here too." Alice said noticing his absence.

"He went hunting a while ago." Esme said, her eyes glancing back and forth between Alice and Emma.

"I'll find him." Emma said, jumping up and heading toward the door.

"Be careful, my visions are not working right and I don't know if it's safe. They could already be here."

"Who? What's going on Alice?" Jasper pleaded.

"You tell them while I find Edward, I will fill him in on the way back." She darted out the door.

.

.

.

She caught Edwards trail immediately and set off due North. His trail was a few hours old. Why was he gone this long? And why didn't he ask her to come? Since she had arrived they had hunted together. Of course, Edward didn't need to hunt so much, maybe he just needed to get away to think. She couldn't blame him. The connection between her and Alice was suspicious. Maybe he really did think she was a spy. But then again, he wouldn't have defended her if he thought so, would he?

She ran for five minutes before his trail turned directly east from its straight path. Right before she turned to follow, something caught her eye in front of her. Something enormous was through the trees. She stopped. She knew she needed to find Edward, but her curiosity was taking over. No animal was that big.

She opened her mind, listening around her to find the beast.

_The scent is strong._

Did she hear that right? Animals didn't think in words, more like feelings. She must have heard Edwards mind, he had to be close then, so it wouldn't matter if she took a peak at the strange creature. Of course she had only glimpsed it and didn't know where it was now. It wasn't like she could get hurt anyway. She left Edwards trail behind and kept north.

In a few seconds she had came to the spot where she saw it. There was nothing there. Just trees. She could smell the beast now, it was nothing she had ever smelled before. It didn't exactly smell great. She closed her eyes and focused her mind to her surroundings.

_Wrong move vampire._

A growl sounded and she turned quickly to face a giant horse-sized, russet colored wolf.

She felt stupid. How could she have forgotten about the werewolves Edward had spoken of. His scent had turned because of the boundary lines.

It's teeth were bared at her and its eyes never blinked. She didn't want to kill it, it was a human after all.

"Please, I mean you no harm." she said cautiously backing up. It took a step forward and growled louder.

That wasn't going to work. She knew she could destroy it without making a move, but that was to be her last resort. She couldn't take the chance of starting something between the Cullens and the wolves.

Then an idea, a risky one. There might be a way to stall him and make him realize she wasn't just a vampire.

She quickly pulled her power to her chest and released it with the wolfs shape in mind. Her body shimmered and sprang into an identical shape as the wolf that stood before her. Her clothes and shoes lay in ruin around her. 

_Sam, it just changed into one of us! Hurry._

_**I mean you no harm, I am like you, brother wolf. **_

The wolfs mouth did not close, but his growl subsided. He did not release his crouching position.

_I smell vampire on you, you run like them, do not try and fool me with your trickery. _His mind voice didn't seem so sure.

_**I am half human and vampire. You can hear my heart. I did not come to fight with you. I came to find Edward and leave.**_

_A Cullen? Of course you would be with them. That doesn't put you on my party list. _

_**You must hear me out. Did you recently come across a trail of vampires a week or so ago? I am searching for them, to kill them.**_

_We are not interested in your pursuits. _

_**But you are interested in protecting human life, am I correct?**_

The wolf grunted, but did not release it's pose.

_**Those vampires killed my human mother and stole my five year old brother. I too hunt vampires to save human lives. I have traveled across country to find them. I lost the trail and met the Cullens. They are trying to help me. Please, you must understand. I don't want to hurt you, but if you attack I must defend myself for the sake of my brother. He is only five.**_

It was a big risk, but Emma relaxed out of her crouch and sat down.

_We'll wait for the others and make our decision. Until then, do not make a move or I will not hesitate to kill you._

Emma snorted. She wanted to say she would just stop his heart before he pounced, but she really didn't think there was a need for theatrics.

A few moments later, seven wolves descended upon them. All of them, were spaced out evenly around her. They varied in color, like midnight black, tan, and light gray. With all her power, she wasn't exactly sure if she could take them all on at once. Through the fear that had started to creep on her, she couldn't help but think how beautiful they were.

_I understand you are hunting the three that passed through here? _A new voice spoke in her mind.

_**Yes, my mother and brother-**_

_I am already aware of your predicament. The Cullen vampires should have explained the treaty to you ._

_**Edward told me about it, but not where the boundary lines lie. I haven't been in these woods by myself since I arrived. I am just trying to find Edward to warn him.**_

_Warn him of what?_

_**There is something coming, something big. Alice and I have seen it. I believe it is connected to everything that has happened to me. Someone is coming for me.**_

_What do you mean you have seen?_

_**Well, Alice can see the future. I see, well , things that are going to happen. But not on command like her. **_

_Alice is a Cullen?_

_**Yes.**_

_How is it possible for you to be as you say? A human/vampire is unheard of._

_**My mother is human. My father was vampire. I don't know anything else. I've never met him or any one else like myself. Until I met the Cullens, the only vampires I have ever came across, killed humans. So I killed them.**_

_Do you hunt?_

_**I sometimes hunt animals, especially if I have been hurt. But I can eat human food just like you and be just fine. **_

_How did you shift your form?_

_**My mother's family has magic. I am what you would call a witch. I am very powerful. My shape, I can change at will as well as other things. I'm not trying to threaten you, but to prove my intentions. I could have destroyed him before you arrived, but I didn't. I don't wish to harm any human or shifter.**_

_I think she's right, Sam. She probably could have killed me if she wanted to._

_That doesn't mean anything._

_**I can prove it all by just touching one of you. I doubt you would deny the truth of my words then.**_

_Agreed. I will do it._

_Wait, Sam. I'll do it. You have Emily to go home to._

_Jacob has agreed, but one wrong move and we will not hesitate._

_**Agreed. Jacob, we need to be in human form. **_

_Uh, I don't have any clothes._

_**I will materialize some shorts for you. Is there an objection to me standing behind a tree or something until I change?**_

_No tricks._

_**Yes, yes, no tricks.**_

Obviously he was worried, but she got the point the first six times he said not to try something.

She stepped behind the tree on her right. The air around her shimmered and she shifted into her naked, human form. She closed her eyes and imagined a simple white, tank top, summer dress and felt the soft cloth appear in her right hand. She then imagined a pair of simple pair of black boxers.

"I'm going to throw you the shorts now, don't freak out and eat me okay?" she said, tossing them around the tree in the direction of the one called Jacob.

She quickly lifted the dress over her head and pulled the soft fabric over her body.

"Are you dressed?" she asked, before stepping out. She didn't wanna see her first naked guy like that.

"Yes." a deep voice replied.

She stepped out from behind the tree. Jacob stood at 6'7 and had a very muscular build. He had dark skin and very dark hair. He was pretty handsome, and very intimidating towering over her 5'6 frame.

"Hello, Jacob is it? My name is Emma. It's nice to meet you." She gave him a smile.

"Uh yea, you too. Can we just get this over with?" he asked impatiently. He did not smile.

"Of course. It will only take a moment."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. His whole body was tense, as if he was waited for an electric shock. As soon their skin touched, he relaxed.

"Your not cold." he murmured. Emma smirked.

"Well, I'm not dead."

Before he could make another astute observation she closed her eyes and let her memories flow from her mind to his. The good thing about this was the wolves would believe her. The not so good thing was he would have every memory and thought she had ever had. She didn't know why it worked this way, it just did. She used to practice with her grandmother every night and each time she was unable to send specific memories.

Only a few moments passed before it was over, she pulled her hand away and carefully stepped back.

He stood there for awhile, only blinking. Emma could tell her was shocked and she didn't blame him. Suddenly having twenty three years of someone's memories would make anyone a little baffled.

He looked at Emma, not with contempt, with understanding and pity. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry."

.

.

.

**I want to let you all know that I am not going to make this a love triangle. I like Jacob, but I don't like him that much. I know it has taken me a long time to update, but I have a pretty good idea of how to precede. I also wanted to tell you that this chapter gives you a hint. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Can't wait to see what you think of this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I figured since I haven't updated in about a month, I might as well give you all something to hold you over until I figure out how I'm going to fill the time in between now and the ending. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me! I kinda regret putting the werewolves in it, but I guess there is no going back. True Blood is on tonight and I am soooo excited! I think I may start a fanfic about Sookie soon! Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Burning Past.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Emma stood frozen in Jacob's embrace. She had hoped that he would understand her situation, but she never expected this kind of reaction. The fear that had seeped into her bones started to disappear and was replaced with relief. Looking over Jacobs shoulder, she could see that the wolves were just as shocked as she felt. Emma cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh sorry." Jacob said stepping back.

The coal black wolf behind Jacob shuddered and the air around him began the shimmer. Within a few moments, a tall dark man stood in place of the wolf. He was completely naked.

Emma blushed deep crimson and turned her head away.

"Jacob?" a new voice spoke.

"Sam, it's okay. She showed me everything. It's like I lived her entire life in a moment. She's telling the truth." Jacob replied softly.

"I'm sorry, but could you put these on?" She said throwing Sam a pair of shorts.

"What? Never seen a guy naked before?" Sam asked chuckling.

"No."

"Well I feel honored to be your first. You can look now."

Emma turned her head back. There was still a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"So what now?" she asked.

"It seems Jacob believes you and since he doesn't see you as a threat to anyone, you get a get out of jail free card."

"So, do I get to pass go and collect $200?"

A few of the wolves made deep sounds that almost sounded like chuckles.

Sam ignored her joke.

"This threat you mentioned, what more can you tell us?" he asked.

Emma sighed. She needed to find Edward and tell him about the vision. This wasn't like him, to disappear for hours. She hadn't known him for long, but she felt like she had. Something wasn't right. She felt restless and her breathing became panicked. Something was happening.

She closed her eyes and focused her mind, sending her awareness farther than she ever had before. A few miles away she hit a fast moving blank spot. When she focused all of her energy on it, as she did this, an exploding pain filled her mind. It was nothing she had ever felt before. She fell to the ground, digging her fingers into her skull.

"Emma, what's wrong?" a far away voice said. Jacob maybe?

She could not answer. She focused harder than she had ever tried before, pushing her limit to the max. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at her and a hissing sound filled her head. She screamed a blood curdling cry and released the energy.

The pain immediately disappeared. She jumped to her feet in a motion human eyes could not detect.

"Somethings wrong. A few miles that way. It's them, I know it." she said pointing to her right.

Sam and Jacob immediately phased back to their wolf forms. The moment this happened, all the wolves except Jacob, began to shake and yelp. As soon as it had began it stopped.

"I'm calling the Cullens. Please, help us." she said pulling the phone from her pocket.

Wolf Sam nodded and they took off into the direction that Emma had directed.

As she ran, she called Alice.

"What's taking-"

"Listen, they're here Alice!"

.

.

.

Emma pushed forward, overtaking the wolves. The Cullens were on their way. She had explained everything as quickly as she could to Alice. She would fill the others in on the way.

The faster she ran, the more panicked she felt. Edward had been gone too long, she knew something was wrong. This was no coincidence, them showing up like this. He was in danger.

She caught his scent and followed it, each stride bringing her closer to where she had felt them.

A mile after catching his scent, it just disappeared. She stopped suddenly and the wolves passed her by before stopping.

She frantically sent her energy out once more. She didn't care if she felt pain again, she needed to find him. This was her fault. She had brought this on the Cullens, on Edward. Because of her, something had happened to him. She wished she had spent every moment with him, instead of trying to distance herself.

She knew the Cullens were almost here, she could feel them racing toward her. She expanded her mind, preparing to feel the sharp edged pain that the first search had induced, but it never came. There was nothing.

She could feel the worms burring deeper into the ground, the birds in the sky soaring over the highest tree tops, the bear cubs playing in a cave miles away, but no Edward.

"Nooooo!" she screamed as she punched a tree, sending it crashing to the forest floor.

She fell to her knees and started taking out the anger and pain on the ground. Every time her fist made contact with the dirt, electric currents would zap out from beneath her blow, stopping the heart of the small bugs that attempted to scamper away.

She felt exhausted. She knew throwing this temper tantrum wouldn't bring him back. It wouldn't bring back Alex or her mother either. She gave up and fell to the ground, holding herself in a little ball and sobbing.

She heard Carlisle's voice and knew the Cullens had arrived. How could she tell them?

Alice dropped to her knees beside her. Her cool hands lifted Emma into her arms and brushed the hair out of her face.

"He's gone Alice, its all my fault!"

.

.

**I know that's super short, but I'm kinda in a hurry, so I wanted to give you a little something. I will try and have another chapter up by tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So it has been a really long time since I have updated and I am SOOOO sorry. I will try my best to get this finished soon. No this will not be a Emma/Edward/Jacob. Although Edward does die, soooooooo. JUST KIDDING! Or am I? MUAHHAHA. Well here's a sneak peak into chapter whatever this is. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He's gone? My son is dead?" Esme choked.

"He's not dead. I know I would feel it." Emma replied weakly. Alice held her and brush the long strands of hair away from her face.

Suddenly, they were whisked away into a vision.

_Three men sat on thrones of black, dressed in clothes that looked centuries to old for anyone to be wearing. Their skin sparkled in the sunlight, a tale sign of a true vampire. The room in which they sat was brightly lit by windows hundreds of feet high, near the ceiling. Blood red velvet curtains cascaded down to touch the floor from the amazing height. It was as if it was a palace from a distant time or fairy tail. _

_Out of thin air, five vampires appeared in front of the steps that led to the high thrones. One of them was being carried. He was stiff in the big ones arms. It was Edward. The man threw him to the ground and he just laid there, unknowing to the world_

"_How wonderful that our guest has arrived so quickly!" _

_The man who spoke stood up from the middle throne and walked towards the spot where he lay._

_His hair was long and brown. His skin seemed almost translucent and his eyes were blood red._

_The vampire knelt down and took Edwards hand in his. He closed his eye and tilted his head, as though he were listening to something far away. A few moments later he released his hand and stood. A smug smile was etched in his face._

"_You have done an excellent job. A very excellent job."_

"_Thank you, Master." The four voices said in unison._

"_I think it is time we took a little vacation."_

The vision ended and Emma was drained. She looked at Alice. She stared back.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said suddenly beside her.

"The Volturi have Edward."

"What? The Volturi would not just kidnap him! Edward has done nothing!" Esme said clinging to Carlisle.

Whatever was said next, was drowned out completely by the most beautiful voice.

_Emma, hear me please. Emma?_

_**Edward? Is that you? **_

_Emma! You have to listen! There isn't much time before Crayton gets back. Aro is coming for you. He wants you because he thinks you belong to him. But he is scared of you, so Alex and I are the ransom. Join him or we die, that is his plan. _

_**Alex is alive? **_

_Yes, Emma! Just listen, he is your-_

_**Edward? EDWARD! Answer me!**_

There was nothing but silence.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Review if you want to see more soon. I love to tease.


End file.
